


Jones' Camping Trip

by lizzybuggie



Series: Baking Betty [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice starting drama as usual, Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy jughead, Did I mention I hate Alice Cooper?, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mommy Betty, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents Bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: When Jughead decides it’s time for a little family bonding. He and Betty drag the kids a few hours out of Riverdale to the perfect camping spot. The only problem is now 16 year old Luca wants to be anywhere his father isn’t.“It’ll be fun. I know it.” Jughead says with a smile. “Really? fun?” Betty asked raising her eyebrows. “I’ll be surprised if we last the night.”





	Jones' Camping Trip

“Jug, are you sure you want to do this?” A skeptical Betty asked as she was finishing packing her bag, walking from wardrobe to the bed where her bag set. 

“It’ll be fun. I know it.” Jughead replied with a smile.

“Really? fun?” Betty asked raising her eyebrows. “I’ll be surprised if we last till the night.”

“Stop being so negative. Betts.” Jughead replied. 

“I’m not being negative. I’m just being realistic. Luca is sixteen, the last thing he wants is to spend the weekend with his parents and siblings, sitting in a tent.” Betty said.

“I know he’s been a bit distant lately. That’s why I’m doing this. I don’t want him to drift further away.” Jughead replied with a frown.

“Aww Jug, are you missing him?” Betty asked with a teasing smile.

“Lets just go.” Jughead replied throwing the bags over his shoulder before he ran down the stairs. “If you’re not all in the car in five minutes, I get to choose the music.” Jughead yelled as he walked down the stairs. 

Betty shook her head. “Do we have to go Mom?” Luca walked past her room asking.

“This is your fathers idea. And yes.” Betty replied. 

Luca shook his head, turning to walk away. “Luca!” Betty yelled.

“I know your sixteen and you hate me asking this, but are you okay? It’s just, you’ve been a bit off lately, especially towards your Dad.” Betty asked.

“I’m fine, I just would rather spend the weekend with my friends, not my stupid family.” Luca said angrily.

“Wow Luca. That kinda stings.” Betty replied, trying to pas it off as a joke, but it hurt. 

“Sorry Mom it’s just….”

“Don’t say stuff like that around your father. He’s done so much for you all, given up so much, for you in particular. So put on your happy face, and get in the car. Now.” Betty said a disappointed tone to her voice. 

Betty watched as Luca dragged his feet, knocking shoulders with thirteen year old Henry in the hallway. "Hey!” Henry yelled. 

“Why don’t you go crying to Mom about it dork!” Luca said angrily. 

 

 

They had been driving for over a hour. Luca sat sandwiched between his siblings, with his noise cancelling headphones, and his head leant backwards, staring at the roof of the car. His younger brother Henry sat beside him, behind his Mom. Luca often made fun of the thirteen year old. Because his Mom was his best friend. To be honest Jughead made fun of Betty for it too, but was also a little sad that he had been replaced as her best friend by their son. He loved her. He would always give his Mom and hug and a kiss on the check before he went to bed. Betty loved it, knowing that soon, things would change. 

It was already happening to Luca. When he was younger, he was easy to find, he would be attached to Jughead like a shadow. When he reached the age of twelve, that stopped. He started to see girls, and he chased them. It hurt Jughead a little, that he was so easily replaced. But he had to admire his son. He was a total charmer. He didn’t have a girlfriend yet, but he was always surrounded by girls. He had a few male friends, but he mostly brought girls back to the house. Something had changed with Luca lately tho. And it cut Jughead inside a little. He had been cold. Jughead caught him a month earlier. At Pop’s, and talking to his Grandmother. Alice Cooper. Jughead pulled him away instantly. He didn’t want to tell him why, but he made it very obvious that he was to not speak to her again. No matter what. Jughead didn’t know if it was her to blame for the reason behind his coldness, or the fact that he was growing up. But either way, Jughead didn’t like it. 

Sitting behind Jughead with her eyes tightly shut as she slept against the glass was Elizabeth. Lizzie for short. She was now ten. She was pretty. She had long blond hair, and blue eyes. She was Betty and Jughead’s angel. She was sweet, and innocent. Butter wouldn’t melt with this one. She was also smart. Very smart. She was already a year ahead at school. Jughead and Betty couldn’t be prouder. 

As for Betty and Jughead, things were good. After the dramatic birth of Elizabeth, Jughead made it very clear that he didn’t want any more children. He couldn’t go through that again. And Betty was more than happy to agree. Three was enough for them, all five of them just fit inside Jughead’s Jeep comfortably. Betty’s bakeries were doing amazing. She still ran the one in Riverdale, but the one she opened with Veronica in Brooklyn was doing better than she could ever imagine. So well that they opened a second bakery in Manhattan. It kept Betty busy, she was still very involved with the runnings, but Veronica made the move back to New York to help on site. Giving up her role at the bank, and moving along with her two beautiful children and Sweet Pea in tow. As for Jughead. Once Lizzie went to school. He started his photography again. Setting up a studio in their basement with a darkroom for when he shot with film. He was back to working full time again. Mixing up with weddings, and baby photos. Both Betty and Jughead were busy, but they always had time for each other and the family. Their love for each other never faulted. 

 

 

Jughead looked in his read view mirror. It looked as if all the children were sleeping, and Betty was close to it too. Jughead reached his hand out, grazing it on Betty’s knee. She jerked her neck, looking at him with a smile. “Hi.” He said.

“Do you want something?” Betty asked.

“No, I just wanted to say hi.” He said with the sweetest smile.

“Hi Jughead.” Betty replied. 

“Everyone’s sleeping, and this music is nearly drifting me off to sleep.” Jughead said. It was Lizzie that had chosen the music. It was soft, and romantic. So soft it drifter her off to sleep. “Entertain me.” He said with a smile before his eyes went back to the road. 

“Okay. How?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. A game or tell me a story. Something.” Jughead answered. 

Betty had to think for a second. “I’ve got a story.” Betty said turning in her seat. 

“Okay.” 

Betty looked behind her, seeing that all the kids were asleep. She lowered her voice, just incase. “So I went into Luca’s room yesterday.” 

Jughead nodded his head. 

“And I wasn’t snooping. But I found something.” Betty said.

“Something? Should I be scared?” Jughead asked.

Betty looked back to Luca. He was asleep. “It was a letter.”

“A letter? You read it? He’s going to be angry.” Jughead replied.

“I wasn’t going to. But then I couldn’t help myself. It was a love letter. To some girl called Casey.” Betty explained. “I didn’t even think people wrote love letters anymore. I’ll just say he definitely takes after his father with sweet words.”

“I’ve never written you a love letter. Should I be taking lessons from my sixteen year old son?” Jughead smiled.

“Maybe you should. Because it was so sweet Juggie.” Betty said looking back at Luca. 

“I can’t believe it Betty. It feels like yesterday he was in my arms, looking up at me.” Jughead said.

“Don’t be sad Jug.” Betty said.

“I’m not sad. I’m just confused by him lately.”

“Why?” Betty asked.

“He’s been really cold lately. Especially to me. I don’t know if it was your Mom.”

“I bloody hope not. That woman has already hurt this family enough. If she has, I’ll kill her.” Betty said angrily. 

“I’ll try and get to the bottom of it this weekend.” Jughead said squeezing Betty’s knee tight. 

“And while you do that, I have to finish some work.” Betty said lifting the tablet that was across her lap.

“Betty, no.” Jughead sighed.

“Jug, I told you I had to complete the spreadsheets. If I didn’t get bad carsickness I’d be doing them right now.” Betty said looking as Jughead shook his head. “They won’t take long. I’ll be done before you know it.”

 

 

They arrived at the campsite. Spotting a perfect section under a couple of big trees. Jughead packed the car, everyone getting out, and stretching their legs. “I want to see what’s around.” Lizzie shouted.

“Okay, take your brother.” Betty said.

“Dad, seriously?” Henry asked.

“Just go with your sister.” Jughead said. “Luca, come help me put up the tent.” Jughead said looking at Luca.

“Do I have to?” Luca asked rolling his eyes. 

“Yes.” Jughead replied. Betty nodded her head to Jughead. I need to pee.” Betty replied.

Luca and Jughead unloaded the giant family sized tent. 

They got working straight away. “It’s like old times Luca. I don’t know if you remember, but we used to go camping when you were little.” Jughead said handing Luca a peg.

“I remember.” Luca nodded. “It was just you and me.”

“I know. The others were too young, and your Mother didn’t want to leave them. It was fun. Teaching you how to pitch a tent, and catch fish.” Jughead smiled.

For the first time in weeks, Jughead saw Luca crack a smile. “I miss it. Being a kid, not a problem in the world.”

Jughead looked at Luca with sadness in his eyes. He was still a kid. “Are you okay? I know school is getting pretty tough this year.”

“It’s okay. Mom has been helping me.” Luca explained.

“I might not be as smart as your Mom, but I can help you too. Just not math, I suck at math.” Jughead laughed, and Luca joined him.

They worked away on building the tent. A few minutes passed until a woman walked up to them. “Hey boys.” She shouted.

“Hi.” Luca’s face shon at the sight of the beautiful woman, who was in her early twenties. “I’m looking for the showers.” She said with a smirk.

"We just got here. We think they’re over there.” Jughead replied pointing off to the distance. 

“Thanks.” The woman said. She moved closer to Jughead lifting her hand to his arm before she looked at Luca. “This boy looks like you’re mini me. Are you his father.”

“Yeah, he’s my son.” Jughead replied, noticing her trip on his arm. 

“That can’t be. You’re too young to have a son this old.” The woman said with a flirtatious laugh. 

“It’s true.” Luca replied with a look of disgust. “Maybe you should go off to your shower before my Mom comes back.” Luca said angrily. 

The woman got the hint, letting go of Jughead’s arms instantly before she walked away. “pass me another peg.” Jughead said forgetting about what just happened. 

Luca stood there silent. “Luca, peg.” Jughead said again.

“So were you going to say anything, or just let some woman fifteen years younger than you feel you up.” Luca said angrily shaking his head before he threw the metal pole in his hand to the floor, and stormed off. 

“Luca!” Jughead yelled. Luca walked fast into the trees, Jughead following him. “Luca, come here!” Jughead yelled. 

Luca turned around. “What the hell was that for?” Jughead asked.

“That woman was flirting with you, and you liked it.” Luca yelled. “And I thought you loved Mom.”

“Hey!” Jughead yelled. “I would never, ever do anything to hurt your Mom. So even thinking that ..” Jughead said, Luca interrupting him. “Whatever Dad.” Luca said storming off again. 

“Luca!” Jughead yelled, but this time he didn’t return. 

Jughead turned, deciding to let him cool down. He saw Betty standing back at the car with her hands in the air. Jughead just shook his head before walking back to her. “Where’d he go?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. Can you help me finish this?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded her head, bending down to help Jughead. “It’s okay. He’ll be back.” Betty said.’

“I know its…. I can’t believe…..” Jughead stumbled unable to believe that his son would think he would ever flirt with someone that wasn’t Betty. 

“Jug, he’ll be okay.” She replied with a smile. 

Jughead forced a smile back. “Hand me a peg please.” 

 

 

Jughead, with help from Betty, and Henry and Lizzie when they arrived back had their campsite all set up. Luca was still nowhere to be seen, Jughead getting anxious of his whereabouts. Betty kept telling him to leave him be. He’s a sixteen year old boy, this is normal. But Jughead knew it was something else, something else was bothering him, and he was determined to figure it out. 

 

 

By the time the sun set, Jughead was getting even more and more worried. He set off looking for him, enlisting Henry to help with the search. Betty and Lizzie sat by the tent. Lizzie’s head deep in a book, while Betty pulled out her tablet and typed away. 

Jughead and Henry split up, Jughead shaking his head as he had no luck. He wandered back to to the campsite when it was dark. Hoping Henry could find him. 

When Jughead got back, he could only see the glow of Betty’s face from the tablet under her nose. She was working away, and Jughead just shook his head. He crept up behind her, hugging her and diving his head into her neck. Betty jumped at the touch, but soon relaxed when she felt the familiar touch of his kisses up her neck. Betty giggled as he kissed her, Betty turning her tablet off as she ran her hands through his hair. “Ahh, Juggie.” She smiled as she leaned back. 

“Where’s Lizzie?” Jughead asked.

“She’s in the tent, sleeping.” Betty replied as Jughead kisses her neck again. “any luck finding Luca?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head in response, moving around to sit beside her. “He’s probably just by the lake, chilling out. He’s been stressed lately.” Betty said with a smile. 

“I hope you’re right.” Jughead faked a smile. 

“So is this all you were hoping for Jug?” Betty asked looking around the campsite. 

“Not really.” Jughead replied. “I had this picture in my head of all five of us making s’mores by the campfire, taking all night. But Luca won’t talk to me, Henry is out there looking for him, and Lizzie is already asleep.”

“Maybe tomorrow night will be better.” Betty smiled. Jughead smiled back, lifting his hand to Betty’s giving it a gentle squeeze. 

In the distance Jughead looked up to see a wet Henry walking towards them. “Henry, why are you wet?” Betty asked. 

Henry said nothing, just kicking off his shoes by the campfire. “Did you find him?” Jughead asked.

‘Why do you think I’m wet?” He said in a huff.

“What did he do?” Betty asked sitting up, touching her hands to Henry’s face. 

“He’s with some guys. Drinking.” Henry said.

“What!” Jughead yelled. 

“When I said I would tell on him, he pushed me into the lake. They all laughed at me.” Henry said.

“Oh baby.” Betty said pulling him closer to her. “You’re freezing!” 

Jughead was furious. Luca knew his strong opinion on alcohol, especially after what he went through with his Dad. Jughead stood up in anger, his fists clenched. “Jug, just relax. Betty said.

“No, I’m sick of this crap. It’s been too long.” Jughead stood in anger before he stormed off. 

 

 

Jughead stormed his way to the lake, hearing the sounds of voices and laughter. He saw Luca, with a beer in his hand, and numerous boys all sitting around a campfire. “Luca!” Jughead yelled. 

Luca’s smile faded when he saw his Dad storming towards him. “Is that your Dad?” One boy asked.

“Yeah.” Luca replied. 

The three boys then stood up, taking their beer bottles with them before Jughead reached them, leaving Luca alone. “What the hell are you doing?” Jughead yelled.

“Drinking.” Luca replied. 

Jughead was angry. His anger was growing as he watched his son. He was swaying, and he was obviously drunk. “I told you how I feel about drinking.” Jughead said, his voice raised. 

“Well I don’t care.” Luca replied. He looked straight at Jughead before he knocked his shoulder, and brushed past him. 

“Luca!” Jughead yelled. 

But Luca ignored him. He was walking his way back to camp, swaying a little. Jughead on his heals. “Luca.” He yelled again. “Luca.” 

“What!” Luca replied turning to face his Dad. 

“What the hell are you doing? Running away, your Mom and I were worried about you. And you’re drinking, and you hurt your brother. He was shaking when he came back to camp, he was freezing. You could of really hurt him.” Jughead said.

“I don’t care.” Luca said, standing strong. 

Jughead didn’t recognise the boy standing in font of him. Sure, he looked like a older version on the boy he once knew, but not anymore. “What happened to you? Why are you being so cold?” Jughead asked, a worry in his voice. 

Luca said nothing for a few seconds until the alcohol in his blood made him talk. “I had sex.” He shouted. 

Jughead looked at him confused. “What?” He asked. “With who?”

“You heard me. I had sex. With Casey.” He yelled again.

“Casey? I didn’t know you were dating?” Jughead asked.

“We aren’t. Last month, at the prom afterparty. I had sex.” Luca said.

“Okay. I didn’t think you would be doing this so young. But I guess it makes sense. I hope you used protection.”

Luca didn’t reply. Jughead getting more and more worried. “She’s not pregnant is she?” Jughead asked.

“No, of course not.” Luca replied. 

“Good, I’m too young to be a granddad.” Jughead said with a laugh. “Is this why you’ve been acting strange lately?”

“I haven’t been acting strange.” Luca replied.

“Yes you have. You’ve been angry and distant.”

There was something Luca was holding back from saying. He stood there in silence, Jughead looking straight at him. “I’ve been distant because I learnt the truth.”

“The truth? What truth?” Jughead asked, confused. 

Luca said nothing again. His head feeling heavy. “Luca? What truth?” Jughead asked again.

“That you had an affair!” Luca yelled. 

“What!” Jughead yelled. “Who the hell told you that?”

“Grandma Alice.” Luca replied. 

“What? When did she tell you that?” Jughead asked.

“So it is true then. I thought so.” Luca said turning to walk back to camp, but Jughead pulling on his hand pulling him back. 

“No, that is not true. That would never be true. You know how much I love your Mom.” Jughead said, getting angrier.

“Alice said that it was after I was born. You hated being home because I would cry constantly and you hated being a father. So you went to a bar, picked up a woman and slept with her in the bathroom. And then you have a mistress for years.” Luca explained.

Jughead’s jaw dropped open. In shock of what he was hearing. “I cannot believe this.” Jughead said. Not sure what was more shocking, that Alice had spread suck horrible lies, or the fact that his son believed them. 

“She said that the only reason Mom forgave you was because of us kids. Alice said Mom only found out after she had Lizzie. And it was too late. She didn’t want to raise three kids alone.” Luca yelled.

“And you believed this? After everything, you believe someone who you’ve only met once or twice.” Jughead asked, still shocked. 

“I didn’t at first. But then it made sense the more she explained it.” Luca replied. 

“I can’t believe this.” Jughead said. He turned away from Luca, not wanting him to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

“Luca!” Betty yelled.

Jughead turned around and saw Betty running towards them. “Mommy.” Luca replied pulling Betty into a hug. “I’m here Mom. Let me help you.” He said slurring his words. 

“Are you drunk?” Betty asked, shocked.

Luca just smiled, and giggled. “Maybe a little.” He said before he jerked and vomited on the grass. “Oh, lovely.” Betty said sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry.” Luca said looking up at Betty, seeing vomit on her shoes. 

“Go to the tent Luca. Don’t go inside, I don’t want the tent smelling like vomit.” She said.

“Do I have to sleep outside like a dog?” He asked.

Betty pulled a tissue from her jeans pocket. Pulling it up to Luca’s moth to remove the piece of vomit on his lip. “Yes, now go. We’ll be there soon.”

Luca slowly walked his way back to the tent. Betty’s eyes falling on Jughead. He had a sadness in his eyes, like he was about to cry. “Hey.” She whispered moving her hands to his face. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head. Tears close to running down his face. “What happened?” She asked.

Jughead just shook his head again. He didn’t even want to talk about the accusations that weren’t true. “Jug.” She whispered. She moved a hand to his chin, holding making him look at her. “Talk to me.” She said.

“I can’t believe he thought…..” He said, his voice sounding broken. 

“Juggie?” She asked again. But he said nothing, just throwing his head onto her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. 

“Come on, lets go make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit.” Betty said, pulling On Jughead’s hand as they walked back to camp. 

 

 

Betty woke early. The sound of nature outside the tent waking her. She unwrapped Jughead’s arms from her waist, looking across to the other side of the tent seeing Lizzie and Henry sleeping. She ran her hand over Jughead’s face. He still had a look of worry and sadness on his face. She tired to get him to talk to her, but he wouldn’t. Just shaking his head. Jughead couldn’t even say the words out loud. He couldn’t believe Alice Cooper. That she would tell her son such lies. He knew she was a horrible person, but she didn’t think she was evil. 

Betty opened the tent zip, seeing Luca asleep in his sleeping bag. He was still in the position she put him in last night. Scared that he might choke on his vomit. She was growing more curious, and angry with him. What did he say to make Jughead so angry and hurt. She needed to know. 

She placed her hand onto Luca’s back, shaking him till his eyes fluttered open. “Ummmmm.” Luca moaned before he opened his eyes. “Mom.” He said, his breath smelling of beer. 

“Get up, now.” She said. 

“I’m tired. Go away.” Luca replied pushing away from her. 

Betty placed her hand on his face, his eyes opening again. “Get up now, or I will come back with a cup full of water and throw it in your face. Get up, now!”

 

 

Luca joined Betty at the picnic table away from the tent where Jughead and the rest of the kids were sleeping. Luca was either still a little drunk, or experiencing his first ever hangover. Betty didn’t care. She wanted to know what happened. 

Betty handed him a bottle of water. “You’re going to need this. Trust me.” Betty said, watching as he unscrewed the bottle cap. 

“Thanks.” Luca replied taking a sip. 

“So what happened last night?” Betty asked, getting straight to the point. 

“There was a few guys by the lake and they handed me a beer,…..”

“No, not with the drinking, with your Dad. What did you say to him?” Betty asked.

“He didn’t tell you?” Luca asked. “Of course he didn’t, because it’s true. I hate him.”

“Hey! Don’t say things like that.” Betty yelled.

Luca looked shocked as Betty yelled at him. “Now, talk.” Betty said.

“I just told him I know about the affair.” Luca said calmly. 

Betty screwed her face up, confused. “Affair? What affair?”

“You don’t have to lie for him. Grandma Alice told me everything about the affair Dad had after I was born.” Luca said. He reached for Betty’s hand. Betty pulling it back in anger. 

“I’m going to kill her.” She whispered under her breath. “What did Alice tell you? You know not to trust a thing she says right?”

Luca then explained it all. Alice’s side of events. Betty’s anger was boiling up as he talked. She was getting more angry at the fact that he believed her. 

“There was no affair.” Betty said.

“You don’t have to lie Mom. I know the truth.” Luca said.

“Stop it!” Betty yelled. “She’s lying.”

Luca looked at her confused. “I knew we should of told you about her earlier. But Jughead said you were too young to understand.” Betty started to explain. “Do you remember years ago, when we ran into your Grandma, and we pulled you aside when she tried to talk to you. Said you are to never talk to her, or see her.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Luca nodded his head.

“That is because your grandmother is not a nice person. We told you that, But what we didn’t tell you was why.” Betty then started to explain everything. Everything Alice did when Betty was younger. The bullying, the controlling. All the things she did later, to Jughead. Trying at any point to tear them apart. Luca was having a hard time understanding it all, but towards the end he knew who was lying, and it wasn’t his father. “I can’t believe I believed her.” Luca said shaking his head. 

“She is a good liar. And a good manipulator. There is a reason why we tell you to stay away.” Betty said.

Luca looked up through his eyelashes, feeling horrible about how he had been treating his Dad lately, and what he said. “I never told you this because I’m embarrassed. But after your birth, we struggled. That is true. But it wasn’t your Dad that struggled. I did. A little had to do with your Grandmother, but it was all me. I suffered from postpartum depression after I had you. I was so scared. Scared that I would ruin your life, that I wasn’t a good mother. I looked at your father, he was amazing. He knew what you needed, and he gave it to you. You will never understand the love that he has for you. For all of you.” Betty said, tears in her eyes. “He gave up so much when you kids were born. He gave up so much so that I could have my dream too.”

“I’m so sorry Mom.” Luca said holding Betty’s hands tight. 

“Your Dad was so upset last night. I’ve only seen your Dad cry a few times. At all you kids’ births, when Gigi died, and a few others. But last night, it wasn’t anger he was feeling. It was sadness. And now I know why. He loves you so much Luca. And the thought that you would think that little of him broke his heart.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Luca cried.

“It’s not me you should be apologising to.” Betty said. 

“I know. I will.” Luca nodded his head. 

“Your Dad also has a issue with drinking. You know how Granddad FP is a recovering alcoholic and do you not notice that we hardly have alcohol in the house? Only when we have guests or on special occasions?” Betty said.

Luca nodded his head.

“It’s not my story to tell, it’s your Dads. But your Dad went through a lot when he was a kid. Stuff that no child should ever have to go through. Your Father hasn’t had a easy life Luca. Remember that. He is your father, and he loves you more than you would know. But you broke his heart last night. And it’s now your responsibility to fix it.”

 

 

After talking with his mother, Luca wandered off. He needed a shower and something to eat. When he made his way back to the tent, he found his Father putting the tent down. “What’s going on?” Luca asked.

“We’re going home.” Jughead replied sharply, not even looking at Luca.

“What!” Luca asked looking towards Betty who shot him a angry look. “Look, Dad. About last night.”

“Whatever Luca. You got what you wanted. We’re going home.” He said said angrily brushing past Luca. “Henry, can you help me put down the tent buddy?” Jughead asked the boy who was sat beside Betty.

“What? Do I have to?” Henry answered. 

“Dad, I can help.” Luca replied taking a few steps. 

“No, it’s okay. You can go wait in the car.” Jughead replied. 

Luca stepped over the tent poles, walking past a angry looking Betty as he picked up his bag, and walked towards the car. 

 

 

They all sat silently in the car. No music, no one was talking. Jughead gripped the stealing wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white. 

Ever since they left the campsite it had been awkward. Jughead was very quite, even Henry and Lizzie noticed it, but both were too invested in their book or tablet to care. 

“I’m hungry.” Lizzie shouted after they’d been driving over a hour. 

“We’ll be home in a hour, you can eat then.” Betty replied turning her head. 

“I’m hungry too.” Henry joined in. 

“Guys, you’ll get food soon. Shut up.” Luca replied. 

“Don’t tell them to shut up.” Betty replied. 

“Yeah Luca.” Lizzie said poking out her tongue. “Daddy, I’m hungry.” Lizzie said again. 

Jughead ignored her, he just focused on the road, his grip on the steering wheel getting tighter. “Daddy, Daddy.” Lizzie shouted. “Daddy.” She said over and over.

“What!” Jughead yelled back. 

“There’s a diner in one mile. Can we go? Please? I’m hungry.” Lizzie said. 

“Jug, come on. Lets eat something.” Betty said raising her hand to his thigh. 

Jughead didn’t answer, but they all smiled when Jughead turned them off the highway to a small looking diner. “Yay, thanks Daddy.” Lizzie said with a smile. 

“Go grab a table, we’ll be in soon okay.” Betty said looking back to the kids, eyeing up Luca in particular. 

Jughead and Betty slowly opened the car doors, sliding out. Jughead leaned on the car bonnet. “Are you not coming in?” Betty asked. 

“I’m not hungry.” Jughead replied. 

Betty looked at him with a small smirk. “Juggie, you’re always hungry.” Betty smiled.

“I’m not right now.” He replied taking a step from her. 

Betty could feel her heart breaking for him. She looked at him and didn’t see the man she was used to looking at. Instead she saw a broken man. 

Betty took a few steps towards him, placing one hand on his neck, making him focus on her. “Jug. I talked to Luca. He told me what he said.”

“It’s not true. You don’t think it’s true do you? Because I can’t deal with it if you think it’s true.” He said sadly. 

“Of course I don’t believe what my Mom said. You would never do anything like that.” Betty said with a smile running her thumb over his cheek. 

“He doesn’t believe it too Jug.” Betty smiled. “You know my Mom. She’s a good liar. She may of convinced him, but it’s not true. And he knows that.”

Jughead just shook his head. “The fact that he believed it in the first place.” He said.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Betty said holding his face between her hands. “Don’t let doubt fill your mind. She’s tried for years to break this family. She’s not going to do it now.” 

Jughead bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that have been wanting to fall all morning. “Do you believe me?” She asked.

“I do.” Jughead smiled back, resting his head onto hers. 

“Then nothing else matters okay.” Betty said looking into his eyes. 

Jughead nodded his head, pulling his head back from hers to place a kiss onto her lips. 

“Are you going to come eat something?” Betty asked when they broke away from the kiss. 

“I’m really not hungry.” He replied. 

“Okay.” Betty said with a smile. Pulling her arms around him into a deep hug. Betty ran her hands up and down his back, neither wanting to break from the hug. 

Inside the diner, Luca looked out the window at the sight of his parents hugging. He feels like an idiot for believing what Alice had told him. His parents only loved each other, he knew that. It was obvious. He had never felt so unhappy in his life. 

Jughead pulled back from the hug, Betty placing another kiss to his lips before she walked to the diner, and Jughead jumped back into the car. “Have you all decided what you’re having?” Betty asked sliding into the booth beside Luca.

“Where’s Daddy?” Lizzie asked.

“He’s not hungry.” Betty replied looking down at the menu. 

“What! Dad is always hungry.” Henry said, shocked with the statement.

“Well he’s not now okay.” Betty said in the corner of her eyes giving Luca a side eye glare. 

This is your fault!” Henry said looking at Luca. 

Luca refused to look up from his menu, he was already feeling like crap from the hangover, he didn’t need this guilt too. 

 

 

They had been home a couple hours. Everyone retreating to themselves, unpacking and relaxing. Jughead remained quite, locking himself away in the basement in his studio and darkroom. Before the drama with Luca, he managed to get a few good photos with his film camera, and couldn’t want to develop them. 

Betty wandered past Luca’s room. Knocking on the door before she opened it. 

She found Luca lying on his bed. He was hungover, and Betty was slightly amused at the sight of him. “See this is what happens when you drink.” Betty said sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’m never drinking again.” Luca replied, moving to a sitting position. 

“Oh Luca, as much as I wish that was true, it isn’t.” She said moving her hand to brush through his hair. 

“I’m sorry Mom. Dad hates me, and is in a bad mood because of me.” Luca said.

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset.” Betty replied with a smile. “I brought something for you to see.” Betty said. She handed over her phone, showing a video she had on the screen. 

“This is from when you were about three months old. You said my mother said he hated being a father, that all you did was cry. Just watch the video. This isn’t a man that hated you.” Betty said before she hit play. 

“Jug, what are you doing?” Betty from behind the camera asked.

Betty moved the camera to Jughead and Luca. Luca was lying on his back, his feet up in the air, smiling up at Jughead that was hovered above him. “Look Betts. Come.” He said.

Betty focused the camera on Jughead’s smiling face before he moved his lips onto the young boys stomach. Blowing raspberries on his skin. Then Luca broke into a fit of giggles. “He’s laughing?” Betty asked.

Betty focused the camera on Luca’s face as Jughead did it again. Luca laughing like crazy, and Jughead had the biggest smile on his face. “I can’t believe he’s laughing. Betty replied. 

Then Betty panned out, Jughead looking down at Luca with a smile. “I love you little man.” He said before he placed a kiss onto his cheek. Then the video ended. 

“Your Dad loves you Luca. He did from the very beginning. So you need to apologise to him. For suggesting that he would do something like you accused him off. Because if you’re not lucky, you’ll lose him.”

 

 

Luca took a deep breath before he knocked on the basement door. “Come in, be careful, don’t let the light in.” He shouted behind the door. 

Jughead turned around. Seeing Luca walking through the door as the room was in darkness, only a faint red glow. Luca looked at the photo’s handing up, drying. Photos from the day before. He took one off the string, seeing a photo of his Mom, looking straight into the lens. He could only see one thing, love. 

“I don’t understand why you still do this. Why don’t you just shoot in digital?” Luca asked looking at Jughead. 

“It’s different. With film, there’s a higher dynamic range, the resolution is higher than you’ll get in any digital camera. It may be a dying art, but I love it. It’s timeless.” Jughead replied with a smile, taking the photo from Luca’s hand and placing it back on the string to dry. 

They stood on opposite ends of the room, looking across to each other. Neither saying a word. Jughead was about to turn away when Luca spoke up. “I’m sorry Dad.” He said, stopping Jughead in his tracks. 

“I was wrong to listen to Alice. I let her convince me of something that I knew wasn’t true.” Luca said. 

“Why did you believe her? Did you really think I would do something like that to your Mom?” Jughead asked with a frown.

“I don’t know why I believed her. I know how much you love Mom. I see it everyday.” 

“Not only that. Do you really believe that I didn’t love you. That I would give up on you so I could get drunk at a bar and hit on other women?” He asked.

“No. I don’t know Dad. I don’t know why she convinced me. But she did.” Luca explained. 

Jughead took a step forward. “Your Mom mentioned that she explained what Alice is like, what she did in the past. I really was hoping we never had to tell you. I never thought that she would be so cruel. She’s a good liar. She’s a good manipulator. That’s why we asked you to stay away from her. It’s not us trying to be controlling. It’s us trying to protect you.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“I’m sorry for believing her.” Luca smiled back. “I just got scared. I see woman hit on you, I never see you flirt back.”

“Because I love your Mom. I notice it sometimes Luca. I do. I’m not blind.” Jughead replied. 

“All the girls at my school call you a DILF.” Luca said with a laugh. “Casey even said she finds you hot.”

“Eww.” Jughead said screwing up his face. “Maybe you should get new friends.”

“Maybe.” Luca laughed. “I really am sorry Dad. I never meant to hurt you. I was wrong last night, and drunk.”

Jughead took another step forward. “I know what it’s like Luca. To be sixteen, and someone offers you a drink, so you take it. I drunk too when I was young. But I’ve seen the affects of it, first hand. And one day I’ll explain that in more detail, but for now. Don’t rush to grow up. Enjoy being sixteen.”

“I’m sorry.” Luca said again.

“It’s okay.” Jughead replied opening his arms, Luca seeped towards him giving him a hug. “I love you Dad.”

Jughead hugged him tight, squeezing him. “One more thing.” He said pulling back. 

“I can’t stop you having sex, but if you do. Can you please be careful.” Jughead said.

“Dad, I am. Jeez.” Luca flushed red.

“I don’t just mean from pregnancy. I mean from SDT’s and other things. Always wear a condom okay?” Jughead asked, his face serious. 

“Yes, Dad. Can we not talk about this please?” Luca asked with a cringed look on his face. 

“Promise me?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, I promise.” Luca replied. 

“I’ll go buy you some condoms tomorrow.”

“Dad, I can buy my own okay.” Luca said angrily.

“I know you can, I just want you to be safe okay. I’m too young to be a granddad.” Jughead smiled, pulling Luca into another hug. “Also, you’re going to have to tell your Mom.”

Luca pulled away. “What! Why?” He asked.

“Just tell her okay.” 

 

 

Later that night. Betty and Jughead lay side by side. Jughead still panting as they lay next to each other, naked. “I still can’t believe Luca would think I would go somewhere else for this, when you drive me crazy already.” Jughead said with a sexy smile.

Betty just smiled back, raising her hand to the hair that fell over his eyes. “I’m happy that you’re smiling again.”

“Me too. Sorry for being a grump.” Jughead replied. 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Betty smiled back. “As long as you talk to me next time. I hate watching you in pain.”

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said again. “Just when I think Alice is gone, she comes back and …”

“I know I know. What can we do? She keeps trying to ruin our family.” Betty said shaking her head.

“We won’t let her. We’re strong enough. All of us.” Jughead said resting his finger under her chin, kissing her lips softly. 

“I love you Jug, even after all this time.”

“I love you too Betty.” Jughead replied kissing her again. 

They lay there together, their legs intertwined. Jughead resting his hand on her leg. “So did Luca talk to to you?”

“About?” Betty asked.

“I knew he wouldn’t tell you.” Jughead shook his head. “scaredy cat.”

“Now I’m scared.” Betty replied resting on her elbow. 

“Just another thing Luca shared when he was drunk.” Jughead teased. 

“Go on.” Betty asked.

“He’s having sex.”

“What! No. Not my baby.” Betty said cringing at the news.

“He’s not your baby anymore Betty.” Jughead smiled. “Don’t worry. He said he’s being safe.”

“Good.” Betty replied. 

“Soon it’ll be Henry.” Jughead laughed.

“No. no. He’s never growing up. Ever. He’s staying here until he’s fifty.” Betty laughed. 

“Betts.” Jugend laughed.

“No, he can’t grow up. I won’t let him.”

“I think we’re safe for a while with that one. It’s going to be a while before he gets a girlfriend. You already fit that that role.” Jughead joked.

“Very funny Juggie.” Betty rolled her eyes. 

“We could just have another?” Jughead said with a grin.

“Ahahhha,” Betty Laughed. “No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
